Les championnats
by Gabrie-hina
Summary: Hinata est une gymnaste et sa meilleure amie Tenten aussi.Elles doivent participer à un championnat ainsi que quelques autres équipes. Fanfiction arrêtée pour un moment.
1. Chapter 1

** Les championnats**

**Je suis assise dehors et regarde l'équipe de baseball jouer au baseball.L'équipe de mon école a renporter trois fois le prix du championnat.Le capitaine est encor une fois Naruto Uzumaki.C'est l'un des plus beau garçons de mon école et aussi l'un des plus populaires.**

**Moi,je suis dans l'équipe de gymnastique.Je ne suis pas la meilleure gymnaste qui soit, mais je me débrouille.Je suis avec ma meilleure amie Ten Ten,qui,elle est excellente.**

**Je suis assise sur une des esdrades.Tien,je vois Ten Ten courrir dans ma direction en agitant les mains,moi je lui fait un signe de main tout simplement.**

**-Salut Hinata!!**

**-Salut Ten Ten.**

**-Hey,est-que tu as vu c'est quand les compétitions de gymnastiques???**

**-Non,désoler.**

**-Ah ok,pas grave.**

**-Tu vas à quel cours cet après midi?**

**-Français et géographie...le prof de géo est trop nul! Il nous donne un devoir de 6 pages pour le lendemain!!**

**-Et tu ne là pas encor fini?**

**-Tu me connais trop bien!Tu veux m'aider???Please!!!!!!!!!**

**-À la pause Ten Ten.**

**-Ok...T'es trop occuper à te rincer l'oeil sur le beau Naruto!!**

**-Qu..Quoi?? Mais non,voyons!**

**-Je te crois.**

**Mais je crois pas que tu me crois.Maintenant je dois être rouge comme une tomate à cause de ça!! Non mais quelle idée de crier ça!?! Oh mon dieu!! J'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu Naruto et Neji arriver.Neji est mon chèr cousin.Nous nous entendons très bien!! (C'est surtout parce que je suis trop gêner pour parler et que lui est trop ice-man pour parler).**

**Voilà pour mon premier chapitre et premiere fan fiction...review please (soyez pas trop dur svp).**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto et Neji avance vers moi et Ten Ten!! Il faut que je relaxe!! C'est vraiment trop difficile...je relaxe...mais ils s'en vont! Comment...Ils étaient juste venu chercher leurs sac de sport! Maintenant j'ai l'air d'une tarte! Une tarte aux fraises puisque je doit être toute rouge dans la face!

-Euh... Hinata?

-Qu... Quoi?

-Pourquoi tu es aussi rouge?

-Je... Ah rien!

-Hum se serait pas parce que Naruto était là?

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Humm... Rien rien.

Une chance que Ten Ten fait à semblant de rien comprendre aussi non je ne saurais pas quoi dire. Je suis vraiment trop timide! En plus Naruto ne sait même pas apperçut que j'existais! Vue comme ça c'est peut-être mieu... Au moin il me parle jamais aussi non il ne comprendrait pas la moitié de se que je dis.

Bon je vais aller a mon prochain cours avant que d'arriver en retard à mon cours de mathématique. Disons que je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard parce que mon prof je le déteste vraiment trop. Il explique mal et tout le monde dort dans son cours il ne s'en ai même pas apperçut. J'aime les matématiques mais pas expliquer par lui. Notre prof est Ebisu-sensei.

Rendu en mathématique

Ebisu-sensei nous parle des fractions. Dans la classe il y a Kiba qui s'est endormi, Shikamarru , mais lui se n'est pas étonnant il y a aussi Naruto. Sakura envoit des messages a Ino, comme toujours. Shino regarde une araignée au mur. Sai et Gaara dessinent. Sasuke lit un livre. Le reste de la classe fait assamblant d'écouter comme moi.

-Bon je vais changer les places et vous mettre en équipe de quatre, mais avant je vais vous présenter un nouvel élève. Tu peux entrer Haku.

Un jeune homme ou jeune fille? Je crois que c'est un garçon. Il est... comment dire? Un peu féminin...? Il a de longs cheveux noirs et un visage féminin. Il a l'air sympathique. Il est même beau, mais pas autant que Naruto.

-Je vais faire les places... Hinata avec Haku, Shikamarru et Kiba. Sasuke avec Sai, Ino et Sakura. Naruto avec Gaara, Shino et Choji. Maintenant déplacer les bureaux!

Je suis avec Kiba et Shikamarru! Kiba le bouffon de la classe et Shikamarru le feignant de la classe. Haku, lui, le nouveau.

-Excuse-moi?

-Ou...Oui?

-C'est toi Hinata?

-Oui.

Il me fesa un sourrir et s'assied à côter de moi. C'était Haku,le nouveau. Il a un très jolie sourrir. Je vois Ino et Sakura qui s'engueule pour être à côter de Sasuke. Pauvre de lui! Presque toute les filles lui cour après! Même les homosexuels. Ino est la chef des pom-pom girls et Sakura la rédactrice en chef du journal de l'école. Sasuke jou dans l'équipe de basket ball et Gaara aussi. Sai est dans le club d'art. Kiba jou au baseball avec Naruto. Shikamarru est trop parresseux pour s'inscrire dans un clup et Choji suit Shikamarru. Shino n'aime pas les club.

Tien Shikamarru vient de se réveiller et Kiba vient de se décider de venir.

-Vous allez devoir trouver un chef d'équipe, mais pas de nom. C'est trop enfantin et en plus je ne vous voit pas tous les jours.

Et une chance encor! Je ne voudrais pas voir Ebisu-sensei tous les jours. Je suis sur que Kiba va vouloir être le chef d'équipe. Tien en parlant de lui il se lève et commence a parler.

-Je veux être le chef d'équipe! Personne d'autre veut l'être?

Il n'y a personne... Haku se lève aussi. Moi je préfèrerais Haku que Kiba.

-Moi oui.

-D'accord... Nous allons faire un vote a main lever. Qui vote pour moi?

Il n'y a que lui qui lève la main. Shikamarru veut lui aussi que se soit Haku le chef d'équipe. Haku a un grand sourrir.

-Très bien se sera moi le chef!

Il a dit ça avec le sourrir. La cloche vien de sonner. Tout le monde se lève. Je vais aller rejoindre Ten Ten à son cours de français. Elle est au dernier étage puisqu'elle est plus vieille que moi. Nous nous sommes rencontrées quand Ten Ten devait travailler en équipe avec Neji. Elle était venu chez moi et nous nous étions parler et données msn.

Je suis rendu dans la classe de Ten Ten. Elle sort enfin! Elle est avec Rock Lee. Derrière eux, une blonde aux cheveux attacher en quattre parties et aux yeux bleux verts. Elle s'appelle Témarie, s'est la grande soeur de Gaara. Ten Ten me salut.

-Salut Hinata!

-Salut. Dis-moi que tu as fait ton devoir de géo!

-Oui Rock Lee m'a passer son devoir pour que je le copie.

-Ten Ten! Tu n'aprendras jamais comme ça!

-Je sais. Mais se n'est pas grave. Bon pour se midi on va s'entrainer en gymnastique?

-D'accord!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 2. Review svp.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi.

Correction; Inunobaka

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten et moi allons nous changer afin de faire de la gymnastique. Une fois changées, nous allons dans la salle. Je m'échauffe avec Tenten, ensuite je vais sur la poutre tandis qu'elle va sur le trampoline. Nous sommes toutes seules, car l'après midi, ou plutôt après l'école, il n'y a personne qui vient. 

-Hina!

-Oui?

-J'ai parlé avec mon prof de gym et il m'a dit que les compétitions étaient dans environ trois mois. Donc nous avons trois mois pour préparer une chorégraphie!

-Oui!

-J'espère impressionner le jury et surtout ton cousin...

-Mon.. Mon cousin??? Tu parles de Neji la?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Tu l'aimes?

-Bah ouais.

J'en reviens pas! Tenten aime Neji et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue!

Je viens de tomber de la poutre! Je suis vraiment idiote des fois. Mais pourquoi Neji est-il là? Il me dévisage. Pourquoi? Je suis juste couchée sur le sol...

-Eum...Hinata?

-Quoi?

-Ton débardeur.

Mon débardeur...? Il est tout déchiré!

-Ah! Mon débardeur!

-Je vais te prêter mon chandail, vas te changer on doit rentrer. Je t'attends ici.

Neji enlève son chandail et me le passe. Je le mets et me lève pour aller me changer. Pour un gars qui parle rarement je suis surprise! Il voulait sûrement impressionner Tenten en enrichissant son vocabulaire. Aie! J'ai foncé dans quelque et je suis tombée sur le sol. Lui aussi est tombé, mais sur moi!! Et c'est Naruto en plus!!

-Je suis désolé Hinata! Je ne t'avais pas entendu!

-Ça...Ça va..mais peux-tu t'enlever de moi?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu es sur moi.

-Ah ouais désolé!

-Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ma cousine??

Naruto se lève et me donne la main pour m'aider. Je la prends et me lève. Neji regarde Naruto d'un regard meurtrier. Je me faufile jusqu'aux vestiaires. J'entends Neji crier sur Naruto.

-Tu n'es qu'un obsédé bordel ! qu'est ce que tu faisais à Hinata ? Vociféra-il.

-Neji calme-toi! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et Hinata non plus nous nous sommes foncés dedans et je suis tombé sur elle!

-T'as intérêt à dire la vérité aussi non demain t'es un homme mort!

-Je te jure que c'est vrai!

-Hmmm.

Wow! Neji est drôlement protecteur! Je vais aller me changer. Je renfile ce que je portais plutôt, c'est-à-dire un chandail à manches courtes rouges et une paire de jeans noirs. Je sors finalement des vestiaires. Neji a l'air de s'être calmer depuis tout à l'heure. Une chance, je crois que je n'y aurais pas survécu.

-Salut.

-Hn.

Nous commençons à marcher vers la porte. Ce silence devient lourd une chance que nous arrivons à la voiture. J'embarque à l'interieur et j'attend qu'il mette la clé,ce qu'il fait. Je mets de la musique pour ne pas à avoir à supporter le lourd silence qui pèse en ce moment. Finalement j'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le referme tout de suite. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Tu veux dire quelque chose ?

-Euh... Je... Tu viens à ma compétion de gymnastique ?

-... C'est quand ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

J'ai l'air d'une idiote. En plus je sens que je suis toute rouge. Enfin nous arrivons.

-Quand tu sauras c'est quand tu me le diras.

-D'accord.

Je descend de l'auto pour ensuite rentrer chez moi. Je monte directement dans ma chambre. Neji vit avec nous, il n'a pas d'autre famille. Son père est mort et sa mère nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle est devenue.

Je prend du linge de rechange et je vais prendre une bonne douche. L'eau froide coule sur mes muscles tendu. Je sors finalement et je mets des sous-vêtements et un pull noir et une paire de short. Je vais dans ma chambre et fais mes devoirs.

C'est l'heure du repas, j'avais jusstement faim. Je descend et m'assois à table. Nous mangeons des pâtes. Quand tout le monde à fini de manger je vais écouter un film avec mon cousin Neji.

En écoutant le film je meurs d'envie de lui poser une question. Il doit s'en aperçoire puisqu'il s'est retourner vers moi et me fixe. Je rougis.

-Je... Je me demandais... Est-ce que... Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Neji lève un sourcil. Il se tourne vers l'écran.

-Oui.

--------------------------------------

Je sais que ce chapitre était court et que ça fait lontemps que j'en avais pas publié. Je suis désolée, je vais faire en sorte que mon prochain chapitre sera plus long et arrivera plus vite. Merci pour les reviews et j'espère que vous avez aimé.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Les personnages sont pas à moi sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Correction: Inunobaka

Note: Je sais j'étais supposée faire un NaruHina, mais j'aime plus ce couple. Ça va changer. M'enfin j'espère que vous aimez les couples... originaux. Je crois que je vais faire un DeiHina et SasoHina, les deux en effet. J'espère que ça va pas vous dérangez. Bon en tout cas c'est tout, bonne lecture.

--

Neji aime... quelqu'un ? Je ne vais pas lui demander : « Qui aimes-tu ? »Non voyons. Je me lève du divan et je vais dans ma chambre. Une grande pièce bleu pâleavec un lit double, une armoir et une commode. Je prends dans mon sac mon débardeur tout déchiré.C'était quand je le portais que Naruto m'avait remarquée pour la première fois. C'était mon préféré. Un beau bleu pâle sans décolleté et avec de fines bretelles. Je le jette dans la poubelle.

Je me couche sur mon lit et m'endors.

Le lendemain, je me lève tranquillement. Encore un autre jour d'école ennuyeux. Le vendredi... Je préférerais pouvoir dormir ce matin, mais je dois me lever.

Je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner qui est constitué d'un oeuf et de toasts accompagné d'un verre de lait. Ensuite, je vais m'habiller ; un pantalon blanc avec un pull violet. Je descends voir Neji qui m'attend.

--

La journée s'est passée vite aujourd'hui ! Je dois aller pratiquer pour le championnat. En arrivant aux vestiaires, je vois quelque chose d'assez étonnant. Neji... et Tenten en train de s'embrasser à en perdre haleine !

"Je... " Je rougis. Tout deux se sont retournés vers moi et commencent sérieusement à rougir. "Désolée ! Vraiment !" Je ferme les yeux et cours jusqu'à l'intérieur des vestiaires.

Ils s'embrassaient tellement passionnément ! Ils doivent être vraiment beaucoup amoureux. Je passe un doigt sur mes lèvres en pensant à Naruto qui... Je commence à rougir. Les hormones on se calme ! Je vais me changer pour pouvoir m'entraîner.

J'arrive à la salle d'entrainement et quelques minutes plus tard, Tenten vient me rejoindre.

"Hinata, je... " Commença-t-elle en rougissant. Elle reprit son souffle et recommença. " Je voulais te le dire mais... Puisque tu aimes Naruto depuis longtemps je ne savais pas si tu allais être vraiment..." Si elle croit qu'elle va m'avoir comme ça.

"Trouve au moins une réponse crédible." Dis-je en m'asseyant sur un tapis.

"Ok, tout à l'heure il s'est approché de moi et s'est mis à m'embrasser !" Répondit Tenten en se retournant pour faire face à Hinata. Elle affichait un sourire béat qui resta tout le long de l'entrainement.

--

Bon on est maintenant jeudi, un jour avant le championnat. Je stresse vraiment beaucoup. Je suis dans mon lit, sous mes couvertures qui me cachent de la tête aux pieds. Je sens soudainement quelque chose qui me flatte les pieds... Et qui me les attrape !

"Aaaaah ! C'est qui !? C'est quoi !?" J'ai les deux yeux fermés et je crie comme une folle.

"Calme-toi Hinata... Hina !" J'ouvre les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Tenten.

"Tenten !" Dis-je en approchant mes jambes de ma poitrine.

"Hinata ! Tu es toute rouge !" Dit-elle en riant. J'ai eu tellement peur, ça m'étonne de ne pas être blanche comme un drap. "Allez ! On doit aller s'entraîner. J'ai demandé à Monsieur Maito de nous superviser." Elle me sourit. Je me lève et on sort.

Arrivée à notre salle d'entrainement je vois notre entraîneur... Dans un horrible habit ! Un justaucorps vert. Il nous sourit et fait une pose nice guy. Je détourne les yeux et Tenten m'entraîne vers lui.

"Hello !" Dit-il.

"Salut Monsieur !" Dit Tenten enthousiaste en levant les deux bras. Moi je mets ma main dans mon visage tentant de cacher l'horreur devant moi.

"Bon pour les chères jeunes de l'école de Konoha, je vous ai préparé un entrainement spéciale. Commencez par vous étirez et ensuite, vous pratiquerez votre enchainement au sol et ce, pendant quatre heures !" Dit Monsieur Maito. J'écarquille les yeux. Pendant quatre heures ?

Pendant quatre heures de temps, nous avons pratiqué notre enchainement. J'ai mal partout. J'ai du mal à marcher. Tenten n'a pas l'air d'avoir mal où que ce soit.

"Alors, Hinata, tu l'as aimé cet entrainement ?"

"Je... euh... Pas vraiment. J'ai mal partout. " Répondis-je en rougissant. Tenten écarquille les yeux.

"Comment ça ?"

"Il était dur ! J'ai mal partout..." Répondis-je un peu gênée.

"Ah ça..." Répondit-elle en souriant. Nous sortons des vestiaires et allons au café près de l'école.

Je me prends un jus d'orange avec un muffin au chocolat. Tenten, elle, prend un café. Elle a l'air pensive en ce moment. Je n'ose rien dire pour ne pas la déranger. Je regarde vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir. C'est Naruto qui vient d'entrer... Il est... Tellement beau. Il porte un jean bleu avec un t-shirt orange.

Je me demande ce qui arriverait si nous nous marrions. Je porterais une grande robe blanche avec un voile blanc. La robe serai longue : elle toucherait le sol. Elle n'aurait pas de bretelles. Lui serait en face de moi avec un bel habit et me regarderait amoureusement.

"Hinata ?" J'ouvre les yeux.

"Quoi ?" Dis-je en regardant vers Tenten.

" Ça va ? Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être là."

"O... Oui je vais bien." Répondis-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues en pensant à ce que j'avais imaginé il y a quelques secondes.

Tenten partit aux toilettes. Je dus l'attendre. J'entends du bruit derrière moi, je me retourne et du café brûlant me tombe sur les bras. J'hurle de douleur en me levant. Je m'aperçoit que tout le monde me regarde. Je dois vraiment être rouge, je le sens. Je regarde la personne qui a laissé tomber le café sur mes pauvres petits bras.

--

Voilà le quatrième chapitre de fini. J'espère que vous l'avez aimer. Laissez-moi une review si ça vous plaît. Ça m'encouragerais aussi.


End file.
